I'm Here Now
by allwalkfree
Summary: Beast AU Oda ends up in the main timeline. Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

The explosion, the deaths, the screams; Akutagawa couldn't see. This shouldn't have happened. He should have known. Fuck, he should have known

"Akutagawa-san!" More screams. His men were dying. Their blood had spilled over his shoes and the stink of ripped flesh, burned his nostrils. This shouldn't have happened.

He coughed.

"Hayato!" He called out; covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. Another cough. "Hayato! Tell me where you are!" He could barely see two steps ahead of him and-

His men. They were dying.

Finally; shaking fingers clasped his wrist. "Akutagawa-san." A choked breath and terrified eyes. Hayato was older than him, but – It was Ryuunosuke's job to keep him alive. To keep him standing.

"Get behind me," he muttered; struggling to speak each word. "Get as many of them as you can behind me."

Hayato didn't need to be told twice, and with a click of his earpiece, he was shouting orders left and right; blood-soaked fingers still clenching around his gun.

Akutagawa didn't care whether these no names lived or died, but he'd promised the Jinko not to kill, and if he wasn't planning to end his enemies for what they were putting him through right now, couldn't he afford the idiots following him the same courtesy?

He coughed. The whole arrangement was more trouble than it was worth. But – His gut twisted painfully at the thought of just letting these morons perish. He didn't like them, but, he didn't hate them either. And..._ "People count on the strong_," Chuuya-san had once said, when he'd taken a bullet in the gut for a nameless mafia remember. "I try not to disappoint those loyal to me Ryuu-chan."

Fuck.

Men were running past him now. Some of them occasionally even turning around to shoot back into the fray. "Akutgawa-san!" They kept saying as they drew near him. "Akutagawa-san!"

They were counting on him. Like Gin did. Like Jinko had. Like... No one had predicted the ability users, _plural_... No one had known. _'Faulty information,'_ Ryuunosuke thought bitterly._ 'We were taken of guard.' Still,_ it didn't matter in the end. He wasn't going to let anyone else take their last breath today. Not on his watch.

"Rashomon!" he cried; Coat flaring up to devour the space in-between. He had never used his ability as far ranging as he was now, but it couldn't be helped. His men where behind him; vulnerable, scared. They couldn't fight these forces alone and reinforcement wouldn't arrive on time, so he covered as much space as he could, and strained to keep the people behind him, safe.

"Get out of here," he called back; teeth gritted against the magnitude of bullets raining down on them. Any other day and this would have been child's play, but he'd expended most of his energy on taking down the three ability users, and now he was almost running on empty.

He could have laughed at how pathetic he must have looked right now. Standing there, facing down lowly gunmen and struggling. Humiliating really. Still-

"Are you sure Akutagawa-kun?"

Daichi. He was young. The only reason Akutagawa even knew his name was that Higuichi had taken him under her wing. She'd been very fond of him. And he didn't seem all that scared of the rabid dog either.

"Get out of her Daichi, that's an order." The kid yelped. Probably surprised that he knew his name, but he was also quick to obey which made Akutagawa's heart briefly flair up with pride. Idiots who didn't listen didn't last very long in the mafia after all.

Retreating stampede of feet rang out behind him at the barked order, and somehow, Ruunosuke found his muscles untensing with the slightest degree. In just a few minutes, he was the only one left; cars screeching out of their parking spots behind him and turning towards the road.

Good

No more distractions. He coughed. Good.

"Rashomon," he muttered, it was time to end this. The cloth attacked; now only having to cover him, it didn't have to hold back anymore. Of course the situation was a bit trickier than usual, with him trying not to kill men he couldn't even see, and them trying not to surround him and instead keeping as far away as possible, but, not long after only few screams and gun shots were ringing out anymore, and Akutagawa was slowly closing in on them.

His sides were burning, his lungs were suffocating and his head was swimming, but he was close-

So close he could taste it. "Just a second more," he muttered to himself; ducking behind a wall when Rashomon momentarily faltered. "You got this." Stepping out from his hiding spot again; smoke having cleared somewhat, he lashed out again. This time taking out three of the remaining five gunmen.

Just two left to go.

Or that's what he'd thought. He hadn't heard the silent footsteps that creeped up behind him, hadn't heard the thin breathing; too occupied in trying to stop himself from coughing out his lungs, so when the bullet dug itself into his left calf. He gasped. "Fuck."

The skin around his left eye had been burned off by the previous ability user, so Akutagawa hadn't seen her coming; vision being blurry from the melted skin surrounding it, but it shouldn't have been that difficult. He should have been more careful, more prepared. "Fuck."

A gun was directed at his head now, and with his failing ability fending off the two other gunmen, Ryuunosuke was sad to say, he couldn't do anything but glare up at her; bloody teeth bared and eyes glowering.

She smirked; tongue darting out to lick at the blood caking her lips. He grimaced.

Disgusting.

"Say goodbye rabid dog," she giggled, and – Akutagawa thought of _her_... Gin, his sister, the only person who'd always been there, the only person... She would be alone now. Without him – Alone. He gritted his teeth. She was all grown up now, but.. Could she live? Without him? Go on? Maybe, but... Why should she have to? No, fuck no. Gin needed him. Chuuya-san would be there, but... He'd promised, and he would never leave her, ever. But-

Before he would do something, anything – a shot rang out in the dark and in the blink of an eye, the gleeful look on the woman's face slacked and she crumbled lifelessly onto the ground.

Akutagawa gaped.

Two more shots after, and the men behind him also found themselves faces planting on the ground. What the hell was going on?

"Ryuu!"

_Huh?_

Rapid footsteps where approaching him now. He blinked slowly; body suddenly feeling too heavy and too tired. "Kid are you ok?"

He frowned, tensing up slightly. "Who are you?" Words came out sluggish.

Said person dropped down next to him; face ashen and lips drawn into a worrying line._ 'He looks familiar,' _Ryuunosuke thought._ 'Do I know him?'_

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them. I know that's what you were trying to avoid." Nervous fingers where clapping him on the shoulders now, helping him fully sit down and trying to make him lean against the rock he'd been hiding behind. "Not that I would have done it anyways-"

"Who are you," he snapped; interrupting the man.

"Oh," the red head said, ruffling his own hair sheepishly. "I guess we don't know each other pretty well here huh?" He smiled softly then, and Akutagawa blinked. No one had ever smiled at him like that before. That fondness, it felt foreign. "I'm Oda. I think I'm dead in your universe."

Akutagawa promptly passed out.

* * *

Ok, so I've had this plot line running crazy in my head for weeks, and I just couldn't help but write it down. Just the thought of beast au Oda ending up in our main timeline and just filling it with his brand of fluffy kindness was too much to avoid. Besides, you can never go wrong with Oda.

At first I wanted to write from the time Oda first woke up here and all the confusion he went through (trust me he will explain later), but then it wouldn't really stay true to his orphan saving ways right? So Oda kinda refused to be helped and instead chose to help. As it should be. I apologize in advance for this wack fanfic. But it had to be written, for my sanity :)


	2. Chapter 2

Akutagawa's conscious awareness came back in snaps. First the pain flared to life, making him tense up momentarily until it settled back down under his skin like an old friend. He breathed out slowly; unclenching his fists and letting his taut muscles relax bit by bit. One side of his face still itched terribly though; his eye and the burned skin around it feeling like someone was peeling open his skin with a dull knife over and over again. Fortunately; from what he could tell, the area had been covered under a thick gauze.

Next was his general awareness of his surroundings; he wasn't alone. Ryuunosuke hadn't survived this long without being able to detect the presence of another, so the fact that he was currently lying on a bed; probably defenseless, and someone – not Gin, was hovering over him, immediately put him on edge.

Finally, he felt Rashomon. His ability flooding back into his system as he; surprisingly, still found himself connected to his coat, even if he didn't seem to have it fully on at the moment.

Curious.

Someone had clearly taken deliberate care not to remove his armor while he was out, and although he would have guessed Gin any other day; the fact that she was out on a long-term mission did cancel her out. Chuuya-san and Higuchi were also left out of the running. Chuuya-san because he would see himself able to protect Akutagawa; whatever may come to attack him, thus not seeing a need to keep the coat on, and Higuchi, well she was an idiot.

So, neither of them could be the stranger in his room, which meant-

He snapped his one remaining eye open; gaze immediately locking on the familiar ceiling over his head. He frowned.

Home.

He was in his own apartment. In his own bed, in his own room. The figure had pulled back the minute Akutagawa had shifted; clearly now trying to stay out of sight. Ryuunosuke could have laughed; if just the thought of the action itself didn't pull painfully at his chest. "I know you're there," he said instead, carefully trying to keep his gaze from drifting in the direction of the other. "There is no use in hiding."

An awkward chuckle, and then-

A head full of red locks popped into his field of view and a bright smile greeted him from a man that should have been dead.

"You're supposed to be dead." It wasn't a question, but in a way, it was. Ryuunosuke glared up at the other man. Somehow, he'd yet to attack him. Strange, but maybe not. Time had mellowed him out it seemed. The past three months; he hadn't killed anyone, hadn't gone out of his way to drench the walls around him in blood, hadn't found himself ripping people in half. No, he'd been a good little puppy; keeping his enemies alive and his subordinates equally so.

Disgusting.

He was different now. Akutagawa would be a fool to deny that to himself, but – His stomach lurched at the thought, at the idea... That he was now nothing more than what the Jinko had made him. He gritted his teeth and glared up at the man still looking down at him with a mild hint of concern. He still hadn't answered him. "Why aren't you dead?" he asked again; face twisting into a vicious scowl. "And how the hell did you find my apartment?"

"Well," Another awkward smile. "You kind of told me bits and pieces of where your apartment was in your delirious state, and well, I guessed the rest since it's actually located in the same spot as my Ryuu-kun's apartment."

Akutagawa froze.

"As for not being dead, I'm not really from your world Ryuu-kun, and as far as I could tell after I got here, the me from your world is already dead." Here, he clutched at his chest and frowned. "I don't know why or how, but for some reason, I can feel he's gone."

Akutagawa had still not gotten over the previous statement. "Your, Ryuu-kun?" he breathed; eyes blown wide and mouth slightly agape. What the hell was this man talking about? What was going on? He wished he could just sit up and deck him, but the pain was making him feel uncomfortable, and this strange man didn't seem to be threatening at all, so for the time being, Akutagawa was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt and just stay put. Besides, with Rashomon, he was sure he would end this fight before it even began.

[_You couldn't beat Oda in 100 years_].

He flinched. Oda; for he looked like Oda, blinked down at him in concern. "So, you and I really don't know each other well in this universe." He smiled sadly. "That's a shame."

Why were they even having this conversation in the first place? "I mean," the older man continued. "I haven't been in this world long enough to figure it all out, but I thought-"

"How did you meet him?"

Maybe it was the pain, maybe the exhaustion, maybe the sheer absurdity of the situation, but damn it if Akutagawa's insides didn't claw in desperation to understand how, why... Dazai-san's precious Odasaku was talking about him – another him, with such love? Fondness? He didn't understand. Swallowing thickly, he looked away; movement awkward as most of his chest and right shoulder had been carefully wrapped in white pristine bandages. "The other me I mean, how did you meet him?"

Why did he even care?_ 'I should just kill him and-' _he internally scowled._ 'Stupid Jinko'._

"Well," Not-Oda started; brightly dragging Ryuunosuke back into their conversation. "I found you, by the river. You were severely injured. Kind of like you're now," he said, giving his frail body a once over and at the same time, setting Akutagawa's teeth on edge. "And well, I couldn't leave you, so I took you in." He smiled. "I don't really remember a time after that, that I didn't have you in my life."

It was as if the ground had fallen from right under him and there was no Rashomon to catch his fall. His chest felt hallow, his breath felt short, and he just...

[_If Odasaku happened to pick you up from the slums_}

There was another him, somewhere, out there, who'd... Dazai-san hadn't, and Oda-san... He'd, from the slums and he-

[_I'm sure that he wouldn't have abandoned you._]

An Akutagawa Ryuunosuke that made someone as respected by Dazai as Oda-san smile so softly. An Akutagawa Ryuunosuke who made someone feel fond and kind and soft. Somewhere – in another time...

[_He would have patiently and firmly guided you._] Cruelty, bandages, a nasty smile.

He couldn't breathe. Everything, from his toes to the tip of his hair, everything – Gasping, he slammed a fist against his chest; coughs suddenly wrecking his body furiously and without mercy.

_[However, I'm a man hated by righteousness_...]

Not-Oda yelped and rushed over to clutch at his shoulders, but – Everything burned, every touch, every look, every – There was a Ryuunosuke out there somewhere...

"Breathe for me kid. Come on now, breath." A warm hand across his chest, gentle fingers running through his hair. A soft voice. "In and out, that's good. With me Ryuu, just match your breathing with me. You got this. In and out, that's right. You're doing great."

He didn't know for how long, but Oda-san never once let up. In fact, he'd somehow managed to wedge himself behind him on the bed; having climbed on when he'd first started to panic, and was now leaning against his headboard, with Akutagawa himself clutched in his arms. Fingers still running sympathetically through his matted hair.

It was all too much.

"Get off me," he snapped weakly, voice nothing but a soft whisper torn out from fragile lungs. "Don't touch me!"

"Ok," Oda-san said; hand stilling and body shifting slightly to get out from under him. "I forgot how much you hate physical contact."

"That wasn't me!" He growled, curling into himself; eyes still too wide on his too pale face. "I'm not your fucking kid! So stop treating me like him!"

Oda flinched back, and Akutagawa tensed.

If Oda-san was the one who took him in, he – would he punish him? Like Dazai-san? Pain, blood, fear – Would Oda-san hurt him for his insubordination?

Without his awareness, his eyes had closed; face crunching up as if ready to be hit. A sharp exhale, then- "Ryuunosuke-kun? Please open your eyes."

He didn't sound angry; Akutagawa lifted his head up, eyes taking just a tiniest second longer to hesitantly look at the other man. Oda was smiling gently down at him; a hint of sadness in his eyes, his fallen coat in one hand. "Here," he said; reaching over and dropping it into his lap. "I know you don't feel comfortable without it."

Akutagawa could only blink owlishly at the article of clothing. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, and apparently, he didn't have to.

"Your kitchen is probably where my Ryuu-kun's kitchen is, so I'm gonna go put something together. Want anything in particular?" Akutagawa refused to meet his gaze.

Why hadn't he kicked this man out yet? Sent him over to the fucking detective agency and let them handle him.

His silence didn't seem to deter the older any, because he just smiled wider; the brightness of it all blinding Akutagawa as the older turned around to exit the room. "I'll just hazard a guess," he called back. "Take your time and if you need any help, ask!"

With those last words he was out of the door, leaving Akutagawa alone with only his swirling vortex of thoughts as company.

Clutching at his coat with the force of thousand suns, Ryuunosuke found himself shaking. His teeth were clattering noisily in his mouth, and no matter what he did he couldn't for the life of him stop this stupid shaking! Coughing twice, he quickly blinked away the wetness in his eyes.

This was too much. Why was it all happening to him? He didn't ask for this? Didn't ask to be dragged even further into Dazai-san's shadow. He – Oda-san's smile... He'd smiled at him, like he mattered. He'd stopped his panic attack, he'd been patient, he... He hadn't. "It's not you," he muttered to himself; eyes closing shut and fingers almost digging holes into his palms. "He's not seeing you."

It wasn't him Oda-san was smiling at. It wasn't him he was worried about. It was Ryuu-kun. Even thinking the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He should just kick him out now, get it over and done with. He was sure Oda-san would run to Dazai-san the first chance he got anyways, so what did it matter if he burned out that missplaced concern faster than it was gonna run out?

Standing up slowly, he bit back a pained groan when he accidentally pulled at his too fresh wounds. _It wasn't going to be easy to hide any of these from Chuuya-san._ Frowning at the thought of constantly having to avoid his superior, Akutagawa hissed softly under his breath as he snatched up the bloodied coat from his bed and clumsily put it on. Arms shaking, as he oh so slowly, pulled them, one at the time into the black article of clothing.

If Gin had been here, he would have asked her; even if his pride might have been bruised, to at least hold the item up for him, but, there was no way in hell he was; he winced again; going to ask that dead man in his kitchen to take pity on him and help him put on s freaking coat.

Straightening his collar, he finally sighed in relief; beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, but he was too fucking tired to wipe them away right now.

'_It's ironic isn't it,'_ he though as he slowly hobbled his way forward. _'That I manage to lose even to myself.' _He scoffed, throwing open his bedroom door. _'A better version of myself apparently.'_

Enough of that.

It didn't really matter in the end; rounding the corner, he moved resolutely in the direction of the soft clacking noises. He was going to kick out the man, and he was, hopefully, never going to hear from him again.

His gut twisted at that thought for some reason. He shoved it away.

"Oh, you're hear." Oda-san turned to look at him briefly, before he went back to doing whatever he was doing on his kitchen stove. "How do you feel about scrambled eggs? I know or I think I know?" Here he grimaced apologetically back at Akutagawa's statue like form. "That you don't like spices, so I made them as bland and inedible to the general public as possible." He grinned smugly at his final words, and to even his own surprise, Akutagawa found himself snorting in amusement.

What the hell?

A momentary look of shock flittered through Oda-san face, but then he was grinning even wider in the next minute and averting his gaze back over to the stove; leaving a slightly stunned port mafia member to stare awkwardly back at him.

"You can sit down you know," the strange man said; not looking at him. "It's your apartment after all."

"I know that," Ryuunosuke snapped back, and then the air was filled with a breathless laugher and a plate just half filled with eggs on his table. Oda-san smiled knowingly at him, before sinning around again to pick up bread and other such breakfast items.

Akutagawa sat down. Sat down and just stared at the bland; just right, eggs on his plate and... "You may stay for breakfast."

Oda-san sat down opposite him, his own plate in hand. "Thanks," he said easily.

Scraping of utensils and chewing of food filled the silence between them for a while. Frankly, Akutagawa didn't mind it much. Sure he didn't know the man sitting in front of him, and sure he was literally shoving food he didn't know was poisonous into his mouth; but for some odd reason, something deep down in his very core felt inclined to believe this man. Trust him even.

Looking up after taking a sip of his tea; perfectly made just like everything else he was eating; Akutagawa cleared his throat and-

"I don't trust you," Because fuck his gut. It had almost gotten him killed too many times for him to ever trust it's God forsaken instincts ever again.

He continued, "And if anything here is poisonous, I will gut you so fast your intestines are going to spill all over this floor, and no cries of mercy is going to stop me from stomping in your face and throwing your dead body out the window. Fuck the weretiger."

Oda-san, paused for a second... And then, started eating again. "Dully noted, Ryuu-kun."

* * *

I don't know how ya'll might feel about this Oda's character, but I was thinking that he would be a lot more lighthearted and a lot more nicer, since he's an Oda that has lived a good life an Oda that writes and an Oda that has like 15 kids, so...

Aku is also a lot less guarded here. Partially because this is the man who saved him, partially because he's Dazai-san's Oda (aaaand he saved him even before that 4 years ago), partially because he isn't killing anymore and lastly because Oda (who practically speaks Aku) knows how to ease down those guards and make the little boy behind the darkness show his face. Either way, hope y'all like it and let's see where it goes!


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know how you got here?" Sue him, Akutagawa was curious.

Looking up from his plate, Oda-san chewed slowly as he clearly thought through somethings. When Akutagawa opened his mouth to repeat the question, the older man held up a finger and swallowed. "Hold on," he said; picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Let me just get my thoughts in order."

Ryuunosuke huffed, but nodded in silent acceptance; getting back to his own breakfast, though he'd lost his appetite after the first three bites.

After staying quiet for what felt like an eternity, Oda-san finally spoke up. "I'm not entirely sure," he began; brows furred and eyes looking at nothing. "We were on a mission to retrieve a specific item. Everything seemed fine at first, but when things look a certain way, they rarely are right?" He smiled sadly at Akutagawa, and the younger male found it hard to keep his gaze, so he looked back down on his plate; scraping at the eggs.

"Anyways," the redhead continued. "Apparently the building was rigged to explode, and I only managed to detect that because of my ability. I called out to them. Told Ryuu-kun to keep everyone safe, and then-"

"Wait," Akutagawa spoke up before he even had time to fully process what he was about to say. "How could I keep everyone safe? You said the building was going to explode."

Oda just blinked at him in what was clearly confusion. "I know. The building was about to explode, that's why I asked you to protect everyone." He waved his arm around, trying to; and poorly managing to show what he was talking about. "You can create this kinda dark dome think right? That's why I warned you first. With Rashomon as a protective seal, I'm sure you could have limited the damage."

_Rashomon's what now? What was he even talking about? Rashomon couldn't - He'd never... How?_

'_Because he's better,' _his inner voice whispered back._ 'Because Oda-san didn't scrape a pathetic weakling of the street like Dazai-san. Because somewhere out there, there is a better you.'_

"Ryuunosuke?"

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Concern was practically bleeding through Oda-san's words, making Akutagawa sneer with anger. How dare this stranger pity him.

"I'm quite fine thank you, please carry on."

The concerned look didn't disappear, but after what felt like a long minute of the other man just carefully observing him, Oda-san finally sighed, and picked up the story where he'd left it. "Anyway, I'm not sure if they got out safely, I'm not sure of anything really. All I know is that I grabbed the book before anything happened, and suddenly there was this bright light and I was here." He shrugged helplessly at that; eyes still pooling with ocean of concern; concern that was now definitely focused on his missing companions rather than Ryuunosuke himself.

"I'm sure they are ok," Akutagawa muttered without even thinking. His eyes widened a fraction of a second; shocked and unable to take back the words he'd just spoke, but-

Oda-san smiled at him. It was soft, fond, kind. "Thanks Ryuunosuke," he said. "I really hope so."

Akutagawa only grunted back in answer; stabbing savagely at the remaining leftovers of his eggs. "You mentioned a book?" Because despite all the bombs that had been dropped on him today, it was that one word that stuck out like a sore thumb. He knew of a book. A fucking magical book that almost got a maniac to drop a whale on his entire city.

"Yeah," Oda-san said, running his fingers through his red locks. _'He does that a lot,'_ Akutagawa mused. "When I grabbed it, it was like the whole world just faded away for a second, and then, I was just here. The book was in my hands when I arrived, but then a second after, it glowed again, and poof," he snapped his fingers. "It was gone."

Akutagawa put a finger against his chin in thought; from the corner of his eye he could see a small smile curling at the corner of Oda-san's lips. "What," he asked; clear irritation coloring his words.

"Oh, nothing," the other man said, shooing with his hands. "You just reminded me of someone. Please do carry on."

Frowning at him slightly, Ryuunosuke put his utensils down slowly; lips pursed. "I think I know what book you're talking about?"

"You do?" Oda-san had lit up like Christmas tree.

Akutagawa nodded; fingers folding under his chin. "People have been looking for a certain book in this world for years. Powerful people. It can apparently alter reality."

Oda-san sat back, stunned. "Well," he said slowly. "That explains things. But why here? Why did I arrive in this world specifically? And why did the book disappear?"

All Akutagawa could do was shrug. "I don't know," he said. "But maybe the book disappeared because two books can't exist in the same timeline?"

"That makes sense." Humming in thought, the redhead smiled to himself. "I guess you're still an amazing detective here huh?"

"What?" It was like an electric current just ran through Akutagawa's body. He couldn't be implying what he was implying right? That couldn't be_ it._ "What did you say?"

"I-" Now Oda-san looked confused. Probably because without realizing it, Akutagawa had abruptly stood up in anger; Rashomon stirring uneasily from his coat. "You're still a great detective?" The words came out a bit unsure and cautious. Akutagawa didn't care.

"I'm not a fucking detective," he snapped. Words practically being spit out like fire. "I'm not like those morons at the detective agency!"

"What?" Now it was Oda who'd been taken completely off guard. Ryuunosuke would be lying if he said he didn't take a savage pleasure from the sheer confusion dancing across the older man's face.

"I am not," he said carefully; being sure to pronounce each and every word perfectly. "a fucking detective."

"Then what-"

Akutagaw interrupted him before he could finish. "I'm the rabid dog of the Port Mafia, Oda-san." He hissed; lips twisting into a horrible ugly grin. "Surprised, Oda-san? Thought I might have been something different? More like you're precious Ryuu-kun. The perfect detective?"

Oda-san stayed quiet. Face paling with each word that left Akutagawa's mouth, and something in Ryuunosuke's stomach dropped at that look. '_He hates me,' _he thought, swallowing down the ashy taste in his mouth. _'He hates me.'_

Of course... How could he have been such a fool – No one, who...Oda's Ryuunosuke was a good man, he... he worked for the detective agency – Why had he thought. Of course Oda-san didn't stay with the mafia, why would he? He'd left long time ago, and – He'd taken Ryuu-kun with him.

[_Dazai-san has officially left the Port Mafia Akutagawa-kun._]

**He left me?**

[_And he isn't coming back._]

**He left me behind?**

[_I will assign you a new supervisor soon enough._]

**He left and he didn't take me with him.**

But – Oda-san had left and he... He'd taken Akutagawa Ryuunosuke with him. And that Ryuunosuke could use Rashomon to protect people. He was trusted with keeping the detective agency;_ because who else could that team be?_ Safe. While Akutagawa, him, he could only kill.

_Did you break me Dazai-san? Or was I already broken?_

Suddenly, hands; arms, a body wrapping itself around him, gently. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. It's ok." Fingers were yet again running through his hair slowly. "Calm down Ryuunosuke-kun. Breathe."

"But," he gasped. "I'm just a dog. I'm just the mafia dog."

Oda-san's arms just tightened further around him. Pressing Akutagawa's face into his chest. And how, when had he made his way around the table. "I heard you the first time," Oda-san said, hand stilling, but not leaving the top of his head. "But I knew two kids who used to be in the mafia too, they were good kids, just dealt a bad hand. And they had their fair share of blood on their hands." Here he pressed his cheek against Akutagawa's head.

If Ryuunosuke concentrated hard enough, he could feel the heat radiating of the man. It was, comforting. "You're not a dog to me kid. You're just a kid. Dealt a bad hand. Besides," there was a smile in Oda-san's voice now. "You were trying not to kill those guys when I found you. That says a lot."

Pride, Akutagawa could hear pride in his voice. He stifled a dry sob. He opened his mouth and, closed it shut. Maybe it made him a coward. Maybe, he should tell Oda-san_ that_, the deal, it hasn't been longer than three months, just three. He hadn't killed for only three months, but-

'_While you're here,' _he desperately thought; one hand coming up to clutch at the other's man's sleeve. _'While you're here, I won't lose to your Ryuu-kun.'_

"I'm not going to judge you kid. Just," the fingers started moving again. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here to have your back."

[_If Odasaku happened to pick you up from the slums_]

He felt like crying. "Let go of me," he snapped, voice breaking. This time Oda didn't. Instead "I'm here now, and I'm gonna make it ok."

Akutagawa wanted to hurt him then. Wanted to stab him with Rashomon till there was nothing left. Wanted to hurt him like he'd been hurt. Wanted him to suffer. How dare he, he shoved Oda-san back; and the man finally let him go. How dare he._ 'He'll run back as soon as he finds out. As soon as he knows Dazai-san is at the agency too, he'll run back. Especially,'_ his inner voice whispered. _'now that he knows you don't even belong with the good guys.'_

"Ryuunosuke-"

"Don't talk to me," he screeched. "I don't want you here. So why don't you just go back to your precious agency. I'm sure they can get you back home. To your _Ryuu-kun,_" he spat.

Oda-san looked visibly pained. "I," he started, before he abruptly stopped; eyes snapping to the door. "Hey," he said; body tense. "Someone is coming."

What?

Akutagawa didn't even have a chance to fully collect himself, because in the next couple of seconds, someone was banging on the door. "Oi, Akutagawa. Open up brat! You better be alive in there, or I'm gonna come in and kill you myself!"

"Chuuya-san," he breathed.

"The mafia head!" Oda-san looked horrified.

Akutagawa spluttered. "What? No, what are you talking about?"

"The port mafia head, that's who I'm talking about," Oda-san shouted; reaching out lightning quick to grab Akutagawa and apparently shove him behind his back.

"Now wait a minute," the younger protested, feeling his heckles rising. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

And that's how, Chuuya Nakahara found them. Ryuunosuke desperately trying to escape a stranger's grip and said stranger glaring daggers at Chuuya himself.

"What the fuck?" Was all he could really say about the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Chuuya-san," Akutagawa said as casually as he possibly could, trying and failing to get out from behind Oda-san's back. Finally getting frustrated, he frowned up at the stubbled man and hissed. "Let go of me." Oda did no such thing, making the redhead in front of them narrow his eyes.

"Let him go," Chuuya-san said; words taking a dangerous note. Oda-san shook his head and glared the man down. He didn't move an inch, making tension run thick between him and the new occupant of the small apartment. "I said," Chuuya-san snapped. " .go."

Shit.

Why did things like this always happen to him? Akutagawa most have done something terrible in his past life for things to constantly just go wrong for him.

"Chuuya-san," he interrupted; ducking his head out from behind Oda-san. "It's ok really."

He couldn't believe this was his life.

It was obvious the reassurance didn't really work on his superior officer, but he also noticed how the other was visibly trying to relax his tense muscle and plaster something else other than a snarl on his face. "You didn't show up for work after your mission yesterday," Chuuya-san started; looking menacing despite how casual he was dressed. "I was wondering if you were still alive."

"Clearly he is, as you can see," Oda broke into the conversation. "So, there is nothing for you to worry about. Kindly see yourself out."

That did it. "Listen here old man," Chuuya-san hissed, taking a threatening step forward. "You better watch what you're saying or I'll rip that tongue right outa your mouth!"

"I would like to see you try."

How the hell has this become his life? Maybe Ryuunosuke should have just killed Oda-san while he still had the chance. Still, Oda-san was alive right now, probably about to be killed by Chuuya-san, and despite Akutagawa's reservation about the older man, he knew for a fact, letting his superior end an innocent man in his living room, went against whatever promise he'd made to the Jinko. So with that justification in mind, he quickly side stepped Oda-san while he was still distracted, and put himself half way in front of him; reaching out a hand to stop the gravity manipulator's threatening advance.

"This is Tomoya-san," he blurted out. "He is my neighbor. He saved me yesterday."

_What the hell? Could his brain stop trying to fuck with him. _

"Is that so?" Skepticism was practically oozing out of his superior's voice. "Why have I never heard of him?"

"Does he have to tell you everything?" _'Why is Oda-san picking a fight with someone all of a sudden?'_ Akutagawa thought; frustration washing over him. _'Why was he acting so different right now?'_

"Yes," Chuuya-san said; voice cold. "Yes he has to. I'm his superior."

"Oh, I know that. And fat lot of good that has done him. The way he thinks of himself, you had something to do with that, didn't you?"

"What?" The color had drained from the other man's face, and Akutagawa felt his stomach drop.

No, no, this wasn't it... It wasn't true – It, why was Oda-san?

[_I'm just a dog. I'm just the mafia dog_.]

Oh, he'd said that. Before, just a couple of minutes ago – And, Oda-san, he must have thought... The mafia...

Akutagawa's mouth felt dry, he hated the sudden nausea that rose up his throat. "No," he said; loud and maybe slightly shaky. "That's not – Chuuya-san." Something in his voice most have caught their attention, because suddenly two pair of eyes were focusing solely on him. He swallowed. "I-" he didn't know what to say. "You didn't, you didn't hu-" Why couldn't he finish one fucking sentence, but-

Something in Chuuya-san's face gave. It was as if something had downed on him, and his lips stretched out into a smile. A sad smile. But a smile, nonetheless. Akutagawa's eyes itched, his lips trembled, and he looked down; fists balled. "I," he began again, but this time it was Chuuya-san who mercifully interrupted him.

"It's ok kid," he said; voice not betraying anything, but Akutagawa knew him, and his shoulders immediately relaxed at the tone.

Relief.

What he felt was relief. He hadn't offended the man. Oda-san's words hadn't made him hate him too. It was ok. They were still ok. So, he nodded. Just a slight jerk of his head, but it looked to be enough for the shorter man.

Chuuya-san nodded back, before twisting the conversation back to what he'd originally had come to talk about. "I got you a day off work," he began; fumbling in the bag slung over his shoulder. "I got your paperwork too. Thought we could knock them out together, what do you say?" He was obviously trying his best to ignore the man standing just slightly behind Akutagawa; his eyes sololy focused on Akutagawa himself.

"Yeah," he replied. "That sounds good."

"It's gonna take a while before we get it all done, but since _your_ guest is here-" His supervisor trails off at that, eyes finally moving back over to the other occupant in the apartment. It was as straightforward as one could be about wanting someone to leave, but Oda-san didn't move an inch, and no matter how much Akutagawa wanted to get rid of the tension, he couldn't just let Oda-san wander around the streets by himself. _'Not if Dazai-san, or worse, Mori-sensei could find him,'_ he thought, so he did the only thing he could in the moment.

"It's fine," he said quickly. "Tomoya-san knows about my job, and while he doesn't approve, I'm sure he won't hand me over to the police."

Chuuya-san's eyebrows twitch, and Akutagawa tenses. "I guess that works," he finally concedes when it becomes obvious that Ryoonosuke isn't about to budge on this matter. "But we'll definitely talk about this later kid."

Akutagawa nodded. "Ok." That's all he could ask for right now. Thank God for Chuuya-san's inability, for some reason, to try and pry information out of him like Dazai-san used to.

The hand Oda-san had placed on his shoulder somewhere during the whole disastrous conversation, twitched slightly, but nothing more. He most have somehow decided not to say anything else for now.

'_Small mercies,'_ Akutagawa thought._ 'Maybe things are looking up for me after all.'_

Alas, he counted his eggs too early, for in the next second, Chuuya-san had his coat of, and stretching it out with his arm; rustling it loudly in Ryuunosuke's direction, a clear sign to come pick up the coat; and obviously, to move away from Oda-san.

The hand on his shoulder stiffened for a second, and Akutagawa found himself closing his eyes in resignation. Another verbal spat was about to break out again.

To his surprise however, Oda-san's hand relaxed after a second; the older male just squeezing his shoulder once in what he saw as support, before it fell back down next to him. Akutagawa blinked up at him, stunned. Oda-san just smiled. "It's fine," he said; shrugging sheepishly. "Sorry to have caused you such trouble Ryuunosuke-kun."

He averted his gaze and shrugged. "Whatever." From the corner of his eye, he could still see that stupid, soft smile. His stomach settled a bit.

How strange.

Darting over to Chuuya-san; gaze still locked on the floor, he jumps slightly when Chuuya's hat is placed on his head. "You're gonna give me a heart burn you know that right kid?" Chuuya-san grins at him, dropping the coat into his outstretched arms.

Akutagawa glares up at him, but he can't prevent his lips from involuntarily pulling up at the corners. Chuuya-san's grin widens further; smugness dancing in his eyes, and Oda-san glares back. Ryoonusoke finds himself sighing loudly.

God, who knew adults could be such children. He certainly didn't have the same problem.

"Let's just get to work," he huffed. The sooner he started, the quicker he could figure out how to get Oda-san back home.

"I hate this."

Chuuya-san snorted; still bent over his stack of documents, occasionally lifting his free hand to brush lose strands of hair behind his hair, but other than that, he was fully focused on the papers in front of him. Akutagawa wasn't doing as well. Not only were his injuries flaring up every time he so much as moved one way or another, but he just couldn't make himself concentrate on the tiny printed words in front of him.

He hated paperwork.

"I hate paperwork," he announced loudly; pain throbbing in his head, almost masking the once singing under his skin. "Couldn't you find anyone else that could do it Chuuya-san?"

His superior only shook his head; still not taking his eyes away from the paper on the tiny living room table. "Nop," he said; popping the p. "Besides, this is good for you. Without paperwork, you'll be running around all day getting into trouble."

This time Oda-san was the one who huffed in laughter.

Akutagawa glared up at him; the man just having returned from the kitchen with three mugs of coffee, while Chuuya's head snapped up at the sound, but allowed his mouth to return the amused smile directed at him.

'_Great, just great,'_ Akutagawa thought. _'Now they were banding together against him.'_

"Have you taken your painkillers yet," Chuuya-san suddenly asked out of the blue; eyes finally leaving the stack of documents to observe him in concern. Akutagawa opened his mouth to answer in the positive, but Oda-san quickly cut him off.

"I don't think he has," he said; putting the balanced mugs carefully on the only empty spot on the table. "Let me go get them."

"Thanks," Chuuya-san called after him, and then he was back to staring at those blasted papers again.

How these two had gone from glaring with hostility against each other only two hours ago, to this strangely domestic scene, Ryuunosuke had no idea.

Oda-san had been sitting rigidly next to him in the beginning, not averting his suspicious gaze from Chuuya-san for even a second, but something about the other man must have somehow gotten to his good guy core, because just after an hour, he'd started to relax against the couch cushion; legs thrown over the side, as he and Chuuya-san had both started to drill Akutagawa about his injuries and his general wellbeing.

'_What the fuck,' _was all Akutagawa could think at that point._ 'How?'_

But alas, that was his situation currently, and if he was being honest with himself, Ryuunosuke rather preferred this new attitude to the previous hostile one.

"Here," Oda-san interrupted his thought process; handing him two white pills.

Muttering a soft thanks, Akutagawa swallowed them dry; not even contemplating for a second that the other man might have been trying to poison him. That was a dangerous sentiment to live with. He frowned, but then again. Chuuya-san was here. If he suddenly keeled over, he was sure, even if he wasn't the most valuable subordinate, that his supervisor would at least avenge him since he was already here.

Coughing into his fist, he only looked up when a glass of water was shoved under his nose, again by Oda-san. He took it with flushed cheeks, and another thank you. This constant attention was making him uncomfortable.

"No problem," the older man smiled; ruffling his hair too quick to be smacked away, before dropping back into his seat again, swinging his legs over the side. "Now, get back to your boring paperwork."

"Whatever."

Akutagawa was seriously starting to hate this man, and Chuuya-san, well, he was feeling the opposite apparently, as he reached out and fist bumped Oda-san's in the air.

Akutagawa hated them both.

In the end, it was Oda-san that fell asleep first. Head lolling slightly to the side, and droll trailing shamelessly down his chin. Ryuunosuke grimaced at him in disgust; pulling out a tissue from the box next to him and wiping the droll away.

"Gross," he muttered. He wanted to flick the other man, but-

'_Might as well let him sleep,' _he thought with a frown. Turning around to scan his living room.

'_Ah there.'_ Spotting the discarded orange blanked on the floor, he nodded to himself.

It was Gin's favorite, but she wasn't here, and Akutagawa was sure she wouldn't mind. So, picking it up, he folded it out with relative ease, before dropping it on the sleeping man, and spreading it over him till it covered most of his body.

Satisfied, he looked away, and was promptly met with Chuuya-san's gaping face.

"What?" he asked, irritation coursing through his veins.

"It's... I – Wha," Chuuya-san's spluttered; looking from him, to the unconscious Oda and back to him again. "I didn't know you did that for people."

It was the dumbest thing Akutagawa had ever heard, especially because-

"I do it for you all the time," he snapped. "Who do you think stops you from falling sick every time you fall asleep with _your _office window open?" A sarcastic snort. "Mori-sensei maybe?"

The sheer shock on Chuuya-san's face almost made Akutagawa do something as uncharacteristic as laugh, but he settled for an amused smirk instead. "I," the shorter redhead said; face flushing an interesting shade of red. "I didn't know that." He smiled softly then, scratching his cheek. "Thanks Ryuu-chan."

He didn't smile back, but his mouth softened at the corners. "You're welcome, Chuuya-san."

Something passed through Chuuya-san's eyes then. It looked sad.

It tugged at the younger's core. "What is it?" he asked, before he could think better of it. Oda-san's head tilting back to rest against his shoulder then. He tried not to move when he sensed the weight. Wouldn't do to wake the other man up, not when he'd probably stayed up all night to take care of him in the first place. Akutagawa could give him at least this.

Chuuya-san's eyes flicked briefly over to the sleeping man, before he looked back on Ryuunosuke and shrugged. "I'm just happy you found someone you can trust," he said slowly; fiddling nervously with the pen between his fingers. "You never did so well with others, and I always knew I wasn't doing enough, so I'm glad," he said; lips twitching slightly. "I'm glad you found someone to have your back. I'm just sorry that I-" here he stopped to avert his gaze to the windows, eyebrows furrowing all the way down. "I'm sorry that I couldn't... That I wasn't - I," Chuuya-san was obviously struggling to say what he wanted to say, and for some reason, Akutagawa's eyes stung, and he found himself blinking furiously to keep the stupid traitorous tears at bay.

It was obvious what his superior was trying to say. He'd said it once; back when he was drunk.

[_I'm sorry I can't protect you Ryuu-chan._]

He hadn't brought it up, because he'd thought, he'd thought Chuuya-san was drunk. That he hadn't meant it. That he was just being sentimental.

[_I wish I had your trust._] A sad smile. [_You're my family after all. My dumb baby brother._]

Chuuya-san was always sentimental when he was drunk. Calling everyone his best friends, from lowly grunts to high ranking officer. And he liked everyone, so when he said what he'd said, Akutagawa hadn't believed him, but now-

"He's name isn't Tomoya-san, he isn't from this universe, and I only met him yesterday," he blurted out.

"What?"

Well, fuck.

* * *

Fair warning to everyone. I love Chuuya and he will show up a lot because of that. Besides, he is good for Akutagawa.

Also, I want to thank VampChippzRisesAgain for all the encouragement and support they have showed me. I appreciate it a lot so thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you talking about Akutagawa?" Chuuya-san had sat up straighter; face drawn up in confusion, but eyes as alert as ever. Ryuunosuke drew comfort in that, somehow.

He sighed and looked down, fingers flittering together nervously on his lap. Why was he so worried? Why had he even said what he'd said? Chuuya-san didn't need to know, right? He sighed again. Maybe he had, needed to know. For his own peace of mind, for his own heart. Akutagawa didn't know much about reading others, or learning to put the needs of those that matter ahead of yourself, but-

Instincts? He hadn't wanted Chuuya-san to question himself anymore. The insecurity, the hurt; both had been glowing in his eyes, and Akutagawa - _'I don't want to see that anymore,' _he thought; not looking up, eyebrows creasing in slight distress. _'If I can help it, I don't want to see that look on his face anymore.'_

Not many people put him or tried to put him on their list of important people. Just Gin. For the longest time, it had only been Gin, but... Chuuya-san had tried, he always tried with him. No matter how much Akutagawa had lashed out at him, screamed, cursed, hated, no one had ever tried as hard with him as Chuuya-san. So, being honest with him - It was the least he, as a person, could do.

A shuffling, a shadow and then; fingers pressed firmly against the non-bandaged part of his forehead. Chuuya-san was smiling down at him; his warm breath fanning his face. "Calm down idiot," he said when their eyes meet. "I could hear you thinking all the way from the other side of the table. Stop worrying so much. Now tell me what's up brat. It's pissing me off, not knowing."

His words weren't any louder than a whisper. Akutagawa's gaze flicked over to the sleeping Oda-san, and he blinked slowly.

Huh

Who would have thought, Chuuya-san was being considerate? It, he... _'I guess we Port Mafia members still have something left to give,' _he thought; a sense of weary peace falling over his shoulders. _'Even in an organization like ours, people like Chuuya-san and Higuchi and Gin... Did you know, Jinko?'_

His Superior was still smiling at him. One of those crooked; I'm worried about you smiles.

That wouldn't do.

Reaching up, he put his palm against his superior's chest, and shoved him hard. "Don't touch me," he snapped, glaring at the sprawled-out form of the other man. "And I already told you Chuuya-san, this man isn't from this world."

"Then what world is he from?" the redhead hissed; pushing himself into a sitting position, legs crossed and arms supporting his face. No intent of retaliation in his eyes.

'_Dazai-san would have punished you for that,' _his thoughts whisper furiously at him. _'Don't get ahead of yourself Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. You haven't earned your right to live yet.'_

He swallows thickly; fingers curling and eyes dulling down from their current glare. "My apologize Chuuya-san," he says. Chuuya-san wasn't Dazai-san. "I was carried away, forgive me." That didn't mean Akutagawa had any right to disrespect him. Just because he wouldn't punish him for it. Chuuya-san was... "It will not happen again."

When he looks up next, he barely catches the strange look that passes through the shorter man's gaze, before Chuuya-san grins and nods twice. "Sure kid," he says; waving his hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. Now, tell me what's actually going on."

Akutagawa's shoulders untense, and he breathes. It always was, that easy with Chuuya-san.

Sighing, he leans back against the couch; all the while being careful about Oda-san's slumping form against him. "I was on a mission yesterday," he starts; eyes staring into the distance, lost in memories. "We were losing, I was losing, there were three ability users rather than the one the reports stated-" The angry frown on Chuuya's face made something in his stomach settle._ 'Good,' _he thought._ 'He didn't know either.'_

"Anyways," he continues; having to drag out every word past his lips. The relief of knowing that Chuuya-san hadn't known he'd walked into an ambush was almost staggering. "I was pinned down after I ordered the canon fodders to retreat, and that's when he," here he nods in the direction of Oda-san. "Came and saved me. He took me back to my apartment and bandaged my wounds while I was unconscious."

The redhead in front of him looked utterly confused now. "If he isn't your neighbor," he says slowly; tilting his head. "Why the hell would he save you?"

Here goes nothing.

"Do you remember a man. Someone Dazai-san knew," a deep breath. "Someone who died?"

Chuuya-san just stares at him. "Huh?"

Looking away, Akutagawa finds himself tensing again. _'Was this such a good idea? If he told Chuuya-san, would he go and tell Dazai-san? Would that, would __**he**__ leave if he-'_

"This is Oda-san from another universe Chuuya-san. He came into this world because of that book everyone is looking for, I think."

"What?"

He shrugs. What else could he possibly do? "This," he said; pointing at the man sleeping on his shoulder. "This is Oda-san. Dazai-san's dead friend."

"I - What, seriously... what the fuck?" Chuuya-san looked so shocked; Akutagawa was almost worried he would pass out from the revelation.

"Are you ok Chuuya-san? Is the information too much?" he asks; voice monotone, but concern curling around in his eyes.

"Of course it's too much," his superior snaps; trying and failing to keep his volume down. "You just confessed to me that, that man," he pointed at Oda-san frantically. "Is the Maceral's dead friend!" At this point he was standing; practically looming over Akutagawa. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Because of the book," Akutagawa answers. "The reality bending book in his universe most have caused this. I don't know why or how, but that's all I know."

It took a while for Chuuya-san to fully wrap his head around the whole concept of a misplaced man from a different universe, but when he did, he worried, more specifically, he started bringing up points. Points Akutagawa hadn't wanted to hear or think about, till now.

"It's a dangerous situation you've gotten yourself into kid," Chuuya-san says; leaning back on his hands as he stared contemplatively at the ceiling. "I don't think you've fully thought things through. Have you?"

Annoyance flared up within Ryuunosuke. "I know what I'm doing Chuuya-san," he bits out. "I'm going to help get Oda-san home, and then I'll move on."

Chuuya-san lifted one single eyebrow at those words. "And what if someone finds him here, with you, before then? Dazai maybe, or even worse, the boss. A lot of organizations would want to get their hands on him you know. People who've been looking for that book would want to experiment on him-"

"I know that," Akutagawa interrupts him; anger coursing through his veins. "I won't let it happen!"

Chuuya-san hums. "Let's say you managed that. Let's say you somehow manage to keep Oda-san hidden from the rest of the world for I don't know how long." Picking up his mug, Chuuya-san stares at the murky coffee in contemplation. "How are you going to find the book by yourself Ryuu-chan? No one has managed to find it yet, so pray tell, how are you going to do that, by yourself?"

Ryuunosuke opened, then closed his mouth. No words escaping his lips.

And – He was right, wasn't he? There was no way Akutagawa was going to manage to do this all on his own. He didn't have the manpower, he didn't have the skills, and he couldn't hide Oda-san forever – Why did he even want to do this in the first place? It's not like he liked Oda-san or anything, but-

[_While you're here, I won't lose to your Ryuu-kun._]

He'd said that didn't he? He'd promised? But, the other Ryuunosuke, he wouldn't be as selfish, wouldn't doom himself to failure by forcing himself to do the impossible, and – He knew... No matter how much it burned him inside, he wouldn't be able to hide Oda-san here forever, not from everyone.

Not when Jinko occasionally dropped in before missions, not when Mori-sensei was keeping a careful eye on him, not when organizations like the guild, when people like Fyodor were looking for any clue related to the book. He couldn't do this alone.

Hell, he shouldn't even be doing this at all. That was – he swallowed and shut his eyes... It was the only way to keep Oda-san from the clutches of the mafia. And the only place strong enough to withstand that reach that influence.

"The agency," he finally breaths; it hurts.

When he opens his eyes, Chuuya-san is smiling sadly at him. "Yeah," he says, standing up and reaching for his hat on the armchair. "The agency would be able to handle this. If anyone can get him home, it's them."

It makes him nauseous.

That Dazai-san, that he will again-

"I'll take him there." The words taste like ash in his mouth. "Tomorrow, I'll take him there." He doesn't meet Chuuya-san's gaze this time. "After all, I need to get back to work."

Chuuya-san just ruffles his hair. Akutagawa doesn't swat him away this time. "Sorry kid. I'll weasel another day out of the boss. Take your time." He puts his hat back on and moves towards the exit. "Oh, and tell that stupid bump over there that I aint the fucking boss, yeah?"

Akutagawa doesn't manage to crack a smile, but it's close.

When the door slams shut behind the redhead, Ryuunosuke just sits there for a while; nails digging into the palms of his hand, and teeth gnawing on his lip.

"I'll take you to the agency tomorrow," he says out loud, to no one's listening ears. "I don't have time for you and your ridiculous problem. But I'm sure Dazai-san would find it hilarious and the weretiger would fall all over himself to help you." He blinks the stinginess in his eyes away. "You will be fine with them. I'm sure you know all of them anyways." A huff. "I don't need you."

Oda-san doesn't move, doesn't say anything. His soft breathing the only thing disturbing the quiet silence between the both of them.

Akutagawa looks down at the red locks and briefly presses his cheek against the soft hair.

'_I guess it's goodbye,'_ he thinks. _'Oda-san'_

* * *

Ooooo *wipes tears* I didn't really wanna do this to poor Aku, but it didn't make sense for him to both keep Oda safe and ensure that he got home. without risking the man falling into Mori's clutches, and he is smart enough to know that. Sadly he has to realize that the only place safe enough for Oda is the detective agency. So yeah, Dazai and Oda are about to meet so yay! lol When Oda sees him ;) And of course best older bro chuuya, he's just there being precious.


	6. Chapter 6

He doesn't wake up the older man, not until he starts stirring in his sleep, muttering incoherent words under his breath, and twitching every now and then; brows furring and lips pulling down into a frown.

Akuatagawa's face morphs into a bland version of concern, and he finds himself reaching up slowly, and gently patting the redhead lightly on the shoulder. "Oda-san," he calls out; trying to keep his voice as even and as unobtrusive as possible. "Oda-san, wake up."

It was time to get up anyways. The sun was high above the sky, and evening was about to set in, and well, Ryuunosuke knew he needed to get this man up and moving, before his apartment came under suspicion by the mafia. So, with that in mind, he shook the older man even harder; eyes narrowing when Oda-san did nothing more than curl into himself further and snuggling tighter into his shoulder.

Blowing out a breath in exasperation, the rabid dog, finally just decided to flick the older man on the forehead, hard.

Oda-san's eyes flew open, but to Akutagawa's surprise, he didn't jump back. Didn't pull up his guard, didn't reach for a knife hidden under his left sleeve. No – the sleepy redhead just blinked up at him drowsily; yawning lightly, before closing his eyes. "Morning, Ryuunosuke-kun."

Akutagawa didn't say anything.

'_Most be nice,' _he thought; only the slightest hint of bitterness infecting his mind. _'To not have to watch your back every second of every minute. Most be nice.'_

Standing up abruptly, he ignored the startled yelp coming from Oda-san as the man; now missing his pillow, dropped gracelessly onto the sofa, and walked with deliberate steps over to the small kitchen at the corner.

"Get up Odan-san," he called over his shoulder; opening the cabinet over the stove. "We have places to be. I won't have you sleep in longer than this."

Yawning loudly; the man shuffled on the sofa behind him. Finally uttering a coherent sentence after an agonizing minute of just fumbling around like an idiot. "What time is it?" He asked.

"3:43 PM," Akutagawa answered; grabbing two mugs and starting to make coffee. He was tired too, damn it.

"Oh really," now the redhead had moved away from his comfy position on the couch; instead sprawling lazily on the chair by the dining table; folding his arms under his head, and basically sleeping again, just on the table this time.

Ryuunosuke elected not to comment on that for now. Waiting till the coffee was ready instead, and only then walking over to the man; pulling out his own chair, and slamming the coffee mug, loudly, in front of the half sleeping man.

Oda-san startled. Akutagawa didn't laugh, but he did use the rim of his mug to cover his amused smile. Of course, the redhead wasn't oblivious to the other's amusement at his expensive, and thus gave him a sheepish grin; ruffling his hair and picking up his own cup. "Thanks kid," he said.

The younger man hummed in answer, and just like that, a comfortable silence fell like a blanket between them. Calm, nice, welcoming.

Akutagawa wondered if he'll feel that way again when he finally got rid of the man. It was a hallowing thought. He didn't much like entertaining it. Besides-

'_He's leaving anyways,'_ he told himself, sharply. _'One way or another, he will leave. Whether that is for Dazai-san or a better version of you, it's only a matter of time either way.'_

Not feeling up to anymore coffee, he put the mug down and stood up; eyes down cast and fists clenched where he'd stuffed them hastily in his pockets. Oda-san's drinking motion came to a halt too. "Ryuunosuke-kun?"

The younger man found that he couldn't meet the other's eyes. His stomach churned, his chest pounded, and his lugs felt like they were gonna burst out of his ribs anytime now.

How could he? How was he – Was he just supposed to tell him to leave?...Should he take him there?

"Ryuunosuke-kun?"

He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should have asked Chuuya-san to stay – To help him, to take Oda-san... To help the confused redhead, to help him go back home. He, Akutuagwa couldn't- . . ?

"Ryuunosuke-kun, are you ok!"

He-

"Oda-san, want to go to the theater with me? There is a play I want to see."

What the fuck was wrong with him?

But-

Did it really matter. If, if he was going to send him to the agency anyways? Did it matter if they took a detour for a while? Just a little bit. It wouldn't matter in the end, but, it would give him more time to figure out what to say, how to say it.

So when he finally looks up and meets the bright gaze of the grinning man, he couldn't help but think that maybe, maybe just this once, it was ok to be selfish.

"Sure Ryuunosuke-kun," Oda-san answered his stupid question; looking both excited and fond. "I'll love to. When does it start?"

He hadn't wanted to go, but-

Throwing the tickets meant for him and Gin would be a waste, so, what harm would it be to go anyways? Oda-san looked like the kind of person who enjoyed theater.

"It stars at five," he finally said; turning away from the man so he couldn't see the conflicting emotions dancing in his eyes. "We should get ready to go in a bit.

* * *

By four-fifteen, they were ready and out the door. The local theater wasn't too far away. A walking distant in fact, and Akutagawa took the comfortable walk from his apartment to the theater as the opportune time to try and brainstorm his next move.

It wasn't easy, because Oda-san refused to make it easy. Talking eagerly about this and that. And any other day, Akutagawa would have snapped at him to keep his mouth shut, but-

Oda-san would be gone soon enough, and – if he wanted to talk his ear off for a couple of hours, maybe...It didn't bother Ryuunosuke as much as he wanted to pretend it did.

So, without any more objections other than soft, disinterested grunts, they finally made it to the building; handing over their tickets and finding their seats quickly enough.

The play wasn't packet, and plenty of seats were left open, but Akutagawa still made sure they didn't sit too close to the front; instead finding a seat in the middle, and having the redhead plop down next to him with a light, appreciative smile directed at the stage.

Akutagawa didn't get much of what was going on throughout the play; choosing to zone out more often than not, but from the scenes he did keep a closer eye on, he had to admit, it was – it was rather beautiful. Elegant even. The practice and effort put in was, remarkable. He didn't, would never say it out loud, but in his own head, Akutagawa wasn't ashamed to admit to himself, that he was impressed.

"How did you like it?" Oda-san asked when they are walking out of the theater at the end; being careful not to be carried away by the masses. "I thought it was fantastic myself!"

Shoving his hands back in his pockets, Ryuunosuke huffed. "It wasn't bad." Coughing lightly, he turned away when the other man grinned broadly at him at his answer.

"That's like a glowing praise from you isn't it?" he laughed, and Akutagawa found himself stepping on the man's foot in retaliation.

"Shut up."

"Ouch, ouch, Ryuu-kun," Oda-san gasped; dramatically hobbling on one leg, while simultaneously grinning impishly at him.

Akutagawa sighed. Why did he even bother with this man again?

"Let's just go," he said; turning away from the dimensional traveler and hurrying off to cross the street; the older male hot on his heels.

"Where to next?" Oda-san asked; catching up to Akutagwa and mirroring his frame by sticking his hands in his pockets too.

"The nearest restaurant," the black-haired man muttered; scanning his surroundings carefully. "I'm hungry."

He wasn't. Not really. He never was. But –

_Just a bit longer. Please_

"Sounds good," Oda-san smiled, and so, they were off.

* * *

The restaurant they arrived at wasn't a big one. In fact, it was those tiny once, squeezed between two brighter buildings.

Insignificant, unnoticeable, unimportant.

Akutagawa's gut pulled itself into a knot.

Unimportant, he knew how that felt. He hated the feeling, he hated that feeling more that he hated the Jinko sometimes. It gnawed at everything less about him. Ripped open the scars Chuuya-san had done his best to patch up. It hurt, it hurt more than he could ever imagine, but-

At this very moment, with a lazy arm slung over his shoulders without fear, with the laughing man next to him, with the sun beating down on their skulls, with warmth flushing their cheeks and the same heat making his cloths all clammy in the most uncomfortable places, he – in a way, he felt important. Only in this very moment, he felt like he mattered to someone.

What a strange feeling that was.

'_Let me hold onto it for a little while longer,'_ he thought; almost wistfully.

They go into the restaurant, and order whatever they want; or more specifically what Oda-san wants and what Oda-san thinks Akutagawa wants, because Ryuunosuke refuses to order anything.

They chat easily about this or that; shoving spoonful of delicious food into their mouths, and after that, well, Akutagawa suggests visiting a library; making Oda-san light up even further.

After spending about an hour at the library, they walk over to the ice cream truck by the riverside; buying two obnoxiously colored treats; Akutagawa threatening the other man the whole time he makes the stupid order, but still eating it despite his previous protests, making Oda-san smile softly down at him.

"This was fun," Oda-san says when they are strolling down the street; cold evening air finally keeping the blazing summer weather at bay. Akutagawa only hums in answer. Oda-san doesn't seem to mind. "Thanks for keeping my mind off things kiddo," he continues, and Ryuunosuke would have stepped on his foot again, but his brain his way too occupied for that. Way too worried, stressed, angry, frustrated, to even register the stupid cutesy nickname.

"Ryuunosuke-kun?"

He sighs. Turning a corner too quickly for the other to naturally follow him.

Scrambling behind him, Oda-san catches up soon enough, and stares weirdly at him. "Hey," he finally says, when he realizes Akutagawa isn't about to answer him. "What's on your mind?"

The port mafia dog keeps his mouth shut and keeps moving. Forward, towards the only place Oda-san would be safe. He needed to-

"You're making me worried man," the other man says. Following close behind him, but still keeping a watchful eye out; a watchful eye that lights up in recognition when the streets morph into a pathway he recognizes.

"Ryuunosuke," he asks. "This is, this is the agency, right?"

Akutagawa finally comes to a stop in front of a certain building, and sighs. "Yeah."

Oda-san smiles at him; unable to hide the confusion. "But you're not part of the agency. Won't you be in trouble if they see you here?"

Shrugging, the younger man tries his hardest not to let his feelings show on his face. "You know when you asked me where Chuuya-san went and what we talked about?"

"Yes?"

"Well," looking back at the door that was about to take something Akutagawa didn't even know was important to him, away from him, the mafia member shrugged again. "Chuuya-san left quickly to keep the mafia off my back for a while and also advised me to take you to the only safe place that could help you get home and protect you."

Oda-san's eyes softened at the confession. "You really respect Chuuya-san don't you?"

Ryuunosuke jerked his head in a nod. The redhead's smile widened a bit more.

"I guess he's really nothing like his counterpart in my world or like that Dazai guy huh?"

"What?" Dazai-san? What the-

"What are you talking about?"

Oda-san lifted a brow. "Nothing," he said. "I was just surprised that your Chuuya-san was so nice, even if he's a mafia member. Maybe there is still some hope for our own yet."

"No," Akutagawa interrupted. "That's not, what were you saying about-"

At that very moment, the closed door in front of them burst open.

"Odasaku!"

Dazai-san,

Dazai-san was standing at the door; face deathly pale, lips trembling, eyes blown wide and frame shaking almost uncontrollably. "Odasaku," he breathed.

Akutagawa had never seen...Had never known – Never known his former mentor to be... To look so shaken, so frightened, so hopeful behind the layers of fear, suspicion and terror.

At this very moment, Dazai-san looked the most human he'd ever looked before.

It didn't last long, for in the next second-

A strong hand forcefully shoved Ryuunosuke hard so he stumbled back awkwardly, but before he could get his baring's back, another hand started flying, but not in his direction, and it wasn't an open palm.

This one was a fist, and it smashed, into an unsuspecting Dazai Osamu's face.

"Oda-san!" Akutagawa cried out in shock, moving forward, stunned. But a hand gripped tightly around his forearm and held tight.

"Stand back Ryuu-kun," the redhead snapped; eyes blazing, and lips drawn into a furious snarl, as he glared at the shocked man lying on the ground. "As for you," he said; addressing Dazai. "That was for what you did to Gin-chan!"

* * *

Lol didn't expect the meeting to go like that right? ;)

Honestly this chapter stressed the hell out of me. I didn't know how to break up my wonderful/angsty duo without leaving either of them too confused or hurt. I wrote it like this to give them a sort of goodbye. And it kinda mirrors Atsushi's and kyouka farewell when the former was supposed to hand her over to the police. So hats off for that beautiful moment.

So yeah, hope y'all like it!


End file.
